The present invention relates to a zoom lens unit and an indicator member.
A zoom lens unit that is provided with a zoom ring having a scale showing a focal length is known. The focal length is changed according to a rotation amount of the zoom lens unit when a user performs a rotation (zoom) operation on the zoom lens unit. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-298672.
In the zoom lens unit explained above, it is common that the focal length is continuously (steplessly) changed by the rotation of the zoom ring. Therefore, it is difficult that after the focal length between lines of the scale is adjusted once, the same focal length is reproduced later.